Paper
by aidatrisha
Summary: LAST CHAP UPDATE! Aku begitu terpuruk, sehingga kau datang membantuku terbangun / Apakah cinta menuntut kesempurnaan? Tidak. Semua orang bilang, cinta itu apa adanya. Dan itu yang aku rasakan / Dengarlah, bagaimanapun keadaanmu, aku tetap setia. / Yesung, Ryeowook, Kibum, Sungmin, dan pemain Super Junior lain sesuai jalan cerita / Yewook, Yemin. / Reviews please?
1. Chapter 1

**Annyeoooongghaseyooo! Minrin Imnida.. Ok-ok! Now, I will share Fanfiction. Dan masih bergenre Hurt/Comfort. Tapi happy ending kok wkwk.**

** Cast: **

**Ryeowook**

**Yesung**

**Kibum**

**Sungmin**

**Dan pemain lain sesuai jalan cerita^^**

**Pair:**

**Yewook**

**Yemin**

**WARNING!**

**Typo(s), and Genderswitch. Masih nggak tega bikin cerita yang YAOI soalnya hehe-_-v**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, ok?**

**Summary:**

_**Aku begitu terpuruk, sehingga kau datang membantuku terbangun / Apakah cinta menuntut kesempurnaan? Tidak. Semua orang bilang, cinta itu apa adanya. Dan itu yang aku rasakan / Dengarlah, bagaimanapun keadaanmu, aku tetap setia. / Yesung, Ryeowook, Kibum, Sungmin, dan pemain Super Junior lain sesuai jalan cerita^^ / Yewook, Yemin. / Reviews=TBC. Noreviews=DEL. Maap agak maksa-_-v **_

**Note:**

**Judul sama Summary nggak nyambung sama cerita. Abis nggak jago bikin Summary sama Title. Wkwk. **

**.**

**Let's Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Author POV-

Seorang namja sedang terduduk lemas di depan bangku kelasnya. Ia menghirup oksigen dalam diam. Mencoba mengingat-ingat hal yang telah terjadi.

"_Yesung oppa.. Mianhae.. Aku tidak bisa menjaga Sungmin noona dengan baik. Mianhae, Yesung oppa.._" kata-kata itu terus dan selalu terngiang di fikiran Yesung. '_Sungmin, Mian, aku datang terlambat_' penyesalan Yesung dalam hati. '_Lalu kalau sudah tidak ada Sungmin, untuk apa aku di dunia? Bukannya semua orang bilang kalau aku dengan Sungmin pasangan sejati? Seharusnya kalau Sungmin pergi, aku juga harus pergi!_' sesal Yesung masih dalam hati. Dan masih dengan nada putus asa.

Ne, Sungmin adalah kekasih Yesung—dulu—. Ya, dulu! Sebelum kecelakaan yang dialami Sungmin, dan mau tak mau kecelakaan itu merenggut nyawa Sungmin.

"_Apakah kau masih ternobatkan sebagai kekasihku, meski kau sudah tiada?_"

Tanya Yesung masih dalam hati. Ia cukup depresi dengan kepergian Sungmin. 5 tahun sudah mereka bersama. Meskipun baru 1 tahun lamanya mereka menjadi _sepasang kekasih_. Namun pastinya rasa sayang dan rasa takut kehilangan, sudah lebih dari satu tahun Yesung rasakan. Dan sepertinya Sungmin juga merasakan sebaliknya.

Jam terus berdetak, jantung terus berdegup, darah terus mengalir. Entah ini keputusan yang baik atau buruk. Namun menurut Yesung, ini keputusan terbaiknya. Ia berdiri di atas atap sekolah. Tidak-tidak, sudah di pinggir atap, lebih tepatnya. Baginya, hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya sebelum ia bertemu Sungmin, di alam yang berbeda.

"JANGAN!" teriak seorang yeoja seraya menarik tubuh Yesung. Lalu mereka terjatuh dengan posisi Yesung menindihi yeoja tersebut. Yesung melamun menatap yeoja manis nan mungil yang sedang ada di hadapannya itu. "Yak! Kau! Bangunlah! Aku benar-benar keberatan!" protes yeoja itu seraya mendorong Yesung jauh-jauh.

Lalu Yesung segera tersadarkan diri. Dan ia terbangun dari atas tubuh yeoja itu. "Apakah aku masih hidup?" tanya Yesung. Lalu ia kembali melamun.

"Tentu saja kau masih hidup! Kan aku yang menyelamatkanmu!" jawab yeoja itu dengan sombong. Ia merasa dirinya telah menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang yang sangat berharga. Namun Yesung membiarkan kesombongan yeoja itu meleleh dengan hal yang ia lakukan, yaitu kembali melamun. "Yak! Kau jangan terus melamun! Cepat katakan terimakasih padaku!" kata yeoja itu malu. Sepertinya yeoja itu mulai merasa tidak dianggap oleh Yesung.

"Huft.. Jadi aku belum mati? Fiuh, sudah ku duga! Awalnya aku berfikir, orang bilang ketika kita mati, kita akan bertemu bidadari cantik. Namun kenapa aku tidak mengalaminya? Dan aku malah bertemu kau!" kata Yesung sok polos.

Yeoja itu benar-benar marah pada Yesung, tak lama kemudian ia memukul kepala Yesung dengan tangannya sendiri. "Yak! Terserah kau sajalah! Aku malas berbicara padamu!" kata sang yeoja. Lalu meninggalan Yesung. Yesung hanya terkekeh dan membiarkan yeoja itu pergi.

Baru kali ini ia tertawa lepas, semenjak Sungmin pergi.

-Author POV end-

-Yesung POV-

Kenapa tadi yeoja itu menarikku? Padahal jika saat itu yeoja itu tak menolongku, pasti saat ini aku sedang bertemu Sungmin. Arrghhh! Yeoja babbo!

.

.

.

Aku berjalan mengelilingi koridor sekolah. Seperti biasa, aku berjalan dengan rohani yang berputus asa. Aku sangat ingin Sungmin kembali. Tapi bukankah itu mustahil? Sekarang Kibum—adik Sungmin—saja sudah jarang sekali menghubungiku. Sepertinya memang hubunganku dengan Sungmin sudah berakhir.

Aku memutuskan berjalan memasuki perpustakaan. Aku melihat banyak yeoja dan namja yang sedang membaca buku. Tidak, mereka tidak salah membaca buku disaat jam pelajaran. Karena jam kali ini kosong. Semua guru sedang mengadakan rapat, jadi para guru membiarkan muridnya bermain sesuka hati—asal tidak pulang saja.

Berjalanlah aku diantara banyaknya buku. Aku mulai tertarik dengan satu buku. Buku ini tentang detektif. Ketika aku menyentuhnya, ternyata terdapat seseorang yang menarik buku itu juga dari arah yang berlawanan. Argh, kami menyukai buku yang sama. "Yak! Itu punyaku! Aku yang mengambilnya lebih dulu, eoh?" protes yeoja itu dengan menarik buku itu. Aku mengetahui kalau seseorang itu yeoja, karena suaranya yang cempreng.

Sebenarnya kalau yeoja itu tidak protes, pasti aku akan memberikan buku itu. Namun, sepertinya yeoja ini mengajak ribut. Aku tak mau kalah, aku menarik buku itu. "Yak! Ini milikku! Lepaskan!" kataku. Aku menarik buku itu.

"Ehm! Kalian tak sadar, kalian sedang di perpustakaan, eoh?" tanya seorang guru yang mendekati kami.

"Eee, mian… Yeoja ini merebut bukuku.." kataku. Sekali-kali mencari masalah dengan yeoja tak salah kan?

"Ryeowook! Cepat kembalikan buku itu!" kata guru itu lembut pada yeoja yang merebut bukuku. Oh, jadi yeoja yang menyebalkan ini bernama Ryeowook. Aku belum pernah mendengar namanya. Dan mukanya yang samar-samar ku lihat, sepertinya aku juga tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Namun, mengapa aku begitu familiar dengan suaranya, eoh?

Lalu tak lama kemudian ia memunculkan wajahnya di depanku. Ia terkejut, dan aku pun juga terkejut. Pantas saja aku mengenal suaranya, yeoja ini kan yang menggagalkan rencanaku untuk bertemu dengan Sungmin, kemarin.

"Yak! Mengapa kau lagi?" bentak yeoja itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya seperti itu padamu!" balasku tak mau kalah.

"Bicara ap—?"

"Cukup! Kalian ini, sudah ku sabari malah bertengkar lagi! Cepat keluar!" sela guru penjaga perpustakaan ini. "A, ne.. Jangan lupa kalian tanda tangan di buku perpustakaan. Karena kalian telah mengacaukan perpustakaan!" perintah guru itu.

Lalu aku berjalan lemas menuju meja perpustakaan. Aku menatap Ryeowook sebentar. Ia menatapku juga. Sepertinya kami mempunyai fikiran yang sama. Aku mengangkatkan salah satu alisku. Lalu kami bergandengan dan berlari keluar dari perpustakaan ini.

"Yak! Kalian! Kembalilaaah! Tanda tangan!" teriak guru perpustakaan. Namun aku dan Ryeowook tak peduli dengan teriakan guru itu. Kami justru tertawa meninggalkan guru itu.

Aku dan Ryeowook terengah-engah seraya duduk di depan ruang laboratorium Kimia. Aku tidak tahu, kenapa setiap orang yang lewat di depan aku dan Ryeowook, mereka melihat kami aneh. Ada apa sih sebenarnya?

Aku dan Ryeowook menatap apa yang ditatap setiap orang yang lewat di depanku. Ternyata tangan kami masih bergandengan. Aku segera melepas gandengan itu. "Eerr, Mian.." kataku dengan segera.

Ryeowook mengangguk malu. Aduh, kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah seperti ini?

Lalu selama beberapa menit kami dalam keadaan hening. Aku mulai bosan dengan keheningan ini. "Ee, Kau.." kataku dengan Ryeowook bersamaan. Duh, jadi membuatku semakin salah tingkah.

"Kau dulu saja.." kata kami bersamaan lagi. Lalu kami tertawa.

"Kau dulu saja, Ryeowook.." kataku dengan cepat. Aku tidak mau keduluan Ryeowook lagi.

Lalu Ryeowook tersenyum. "Kau, eeerrr.. Kenapa kemarin kau mencoba untuk bunuh diri, eoh?" tanyanya padaku. Cukup membuat jantungku berdegup lebih kencang satu kali.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku. "Aku sedang ada masalah pada rohaniku.."

"Kau tak mau cerita? Baiklah… Aku hanya ingin katakan padamu, hidup itu susah, jangan semakin di buat susah, dan jangan sia-siakan juga, ne? Life must go on! Ketika orang yang kau sayang meninggalkanmu, untuk selamanya, jangan pernah bersedih. Itu sudah kehendak Tuhan, bukan?" kata yeoja itu. Yeoja itu tau darimana, kalau aku baru saja kehilangan orang yang ku sayang?

"Eerr, kau.. Kau tau darimana kalau aku baru saja kehilangan seseorang?"

"Kau fikir aku bodoh, eoh? Aku sering melihat drama Korea. Biasanya, kalau seorang namja mencoba bunuh diri, biasanya karena ia ditinggalkan orang yang ia sayang.." jawaban yeoja ini sangat lucu sekali.

Aku tertawa. Tak tersadarkan aku mencubit pelan hidung kecilnya itu. "Aw.. Sakit!" keluh yeoja itu.

"Ah, Mian.. Ryeowook. Aku hanya tak tahan melihat wajahmu dan kelakuanmu yang sangat lucu sekali.." jawabku. Aish, lagi-lagi aku salah tingkah.

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Gwaenchana. A, ne.. omong-omong, kau tau darimana, namaku?"

"Tuh kan, aku tak salah jika memanggilmu yeoja babbo. Tadi kan guru perpustakaan, memanggilmu, Ryeowook?" tanyaku dengan tertawa dan mengusap rambut halusnya itu. Lebih tepatnya aku mengacak-acak rambutnya sih, hehe. Ah, aku semakin ingin mengadopsi yeoja ini sebagai adikku. Ia terlihat sangat manis dan lucu sekali.

Ia merapikan rambutnya lagi. "Ah, nanti rambutku berantakan!" protes yeoja itu dengan sok sebal dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Omo, ia sangat terlihat imut sekali. Tak lama kemudian raut wajahnya kembali seperti biasa, "A, ne.. Lalu namamu siapa? Dan kau.. Kelas berapa kau?"

Aku hanya bisa tertawa menatap yeoja ini. "Kim Jong Woon imnida. Namun kau bisa memanggilku Yesung. Semua penduduk sekolah ini memanggilku Yesung. Kelas dua, kau?"

"Oooh, aku kelas dua juga." Jawab yeoja itu pelan.

"Kelas dua juga? Bagaimana bisa aku jarang melihatmu, eoh? Bahkan aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, kecuali saat kau menolongku ketika aku akan bunuh diri itu… Padahal sudah hampir dua tahun, aku disini…"

"Eerr, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya malas menampakkan diriku di sekolah.. Hheu.." jawab yeoja itu. Sepertinya ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Tapi, aku mencoba positive thinking sajalah.

Aku membentukkan bibirku dengan berbentuk 'o'. Lalu Ryeowook membalas dengan senyum. "Err, ya sudah.. aku kembali ke kelas dulu, ne? Sampai berjumpa lagi, Yesung!" katanya seraya meninggalkanku tanpa persetujuanku. Padahal aku belum sempat mengucapkan terimakasih padanya. Huft.

-Yesung POV end-

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kedikitan ya? Iya, ini disini baru perkenalan aja. Semoga kalian puas sama ceritaku!**

**Reviews bisa kali ya?**

**TBC or DELETE?! **

**Eh maap, agak maksa nih. Kalo nggak ada reviews nggak ada semangat buat terus nulis soalnya weheheh….**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! YUHUUU**

**Akhirnya kelar juga chapter ini. Mian, kalo ceritanya selalu nggak memuaskan. Ini makin galau aja, harus kasih happy ending atau sad ending. Baca terus aja deh kali ya? YUUUP! **

**Cast:**

**Ryeowook**

**Yesung**

**Kibum**

**Sungmin**

**Dan pemain lain sesuai jalan cerita^^**

**Pair:**

**Yewook**

**Yemin**

**WARNING!**

**Typo(s), and Genderswitch. Masih nggak tega bikin cerita yang YAOI soalnya hehe-_-v**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, ok?**

**Summary:**

_**Aku begitu terpuruk, sehingga kau datang membantuku terbangun / Apakah cinta menuntut kesempurnaan? Tidak. Semua orang bilang, cinta itu apa adanya. Dan itu yang aku rasakan / Dengarlah, bagaimanapun keadaanmu, aku tetap setia. / Yesung, Ryeowook, Kibum, Sungmin, dan pemain Super Junior lain sesuai jalan cerita^^ / Yewook, Yemin.**_

**Note:**

**Judul sama Summary nggak nyambung sama cerita. Abis nggak jago bikin Summary sama Title. Wkwk. **

**.**

**Let's Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Ryeowook POV-

Aku sungguh senang pada hari ini. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu penyebabnya apa. Namun aku senang saja pada hari ini. Aku terduduk di meja belajarku dan mengeluarkan buku diaryku. Buku diary yang bersampul kupu-kupu manis ini.

_Dear my diary.._

_Aku nggak tau, apa yang membuatku senang pada hari ini. Tapi aku senang aja sama hari ini. Rasanya hari ini itu beda dari hari-hari yang biasanya._

_A, ne.. Tadi di sekolah aku bertemu lagi namja yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu itu lho. Namja yang aku tolong, karena ia akan bunuh diri. Dan kau percaya atau tidak? Tadi aku sempat mengobrol banyak dengannya. Ternyata namja itu bernama Yesung. Dia kelas dua juga._

_Diary… ada hal yang menyenangkan lagi. Tadi saat aku ke rumah sakit bersama umma, uisanim mengatakan, penyakitku bisa sembuh, asal aku rajin meminum obat, dan pastinya asal aku makan banyak._

_Ah andai saja kau ada di hatiku kini, pasti kau mendengar suara gemuruh karena banyak kembang api yang bergejolak disana. Ah baiklah, biarkan aku memfikirkan ulang begitu banyak hal menyenangkan di hari ini, ne? Tatta.._

Itulah yang aku tulis di diaryku. Ya! Benar! Aku menceritakan Yesung pada diaryku. Sebenarnya namja itu sangat menyebalkan. Namun, terkadang memang namja itu menyenangkan. Jadi ingat saat ia mencubit lembut hidungku, dan mengacak-acak rambutku tadi. Hehehe.

Karena mataku yang sudah semakin berat, aku memutuskan untuk tidur sajalah. Semoga besok akan menyenangkan seperti hari ini. Heheu..

.

.

.

_Tiga bulan kemudian…_

_._

_._

_._

Tadi pagi-pagi sekali aku meminjam buku di perpustakaan, karena kalau pagi hari, guru yang menjaga bukan guru seperti biasanya. Aku hanya takut guru itu masih mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Hahaha. Maka dari itu, sekarang aku terduduk di taman dengan membaca buku yang bertema kesukaanku, detektif. Dan masih tak berani duduk di perpustakaan.

Tak lama datang seorang namja yang ternyata membawa buku yang bertema sama sepertiku. "Ryeowook.." sapanya dengan duduk di depanku. Percaya atau tidak, namja itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Yesung. Terdengar dari suaranya.

Sekedar memberitahu saja, tiga bulan terakhir ini, aku dengan Yesung semakin dekat. Kami semakin sering bercerita tentang kehidupan pribadi kami.

"Hm?" jawabku masih dengan menatap buku yang aku baca.

Sepertinya namja itu tidak suka kalau tidak dianggap. "Jangan terlalu serius saat membaca, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu.." kata namja itu dengan menutup buku favoritku. Aku cukup kesal dengan namja ini. Seenaknya saja ia menutup buku yang sedang aku baca. Benar-benar tidak sopan. "Mian.. Bukannya aku mengatur-atur kau. Tapi aku hanya menasihatimu. Terlalu serius membaca itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Tambahnya begitu melihat raut wajahku yang mungkin terlihat kesal.

"Hm, baiklah.." kataku dengan memutar bola mataku.

"Hentikan berkelakuan seperti itu, Ryeowook! Kau membuatku semakin ingin mengadopsimu untuk jadi adikku!" katanya dengan raut wajah sok kesal.

"Issh, kau kenapa?" tanyaku dengan pandangan sok jijik.

"Asssh, lupakan. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan gamsahamnida padamu. Karena kau, aku jadi mengerti. Kalau aku.. Tidak seharusnya aku bunuh diri hanya karena ingin bertemu mantan kekasihku, Sungmin. Aku memang mencintainya. Tapi menurutku itu dulu.." katanya dengan jelas. Jelas sekali. Jelas-jelas membuat hatiku hancur, maksudnya. Eh kenapa hatiku hancur? Tidak-tidak. Aku tidak boleh menyukainya, aku tidak boleh menyukai siapapun. Eh, mantan, katamu?

"Ohh, jadi Sungmin itu nama mantan kekasihmu?" tanyaku seraya mengambil makanan ringan di sebelahku dan melanjutkan acara membacaku. Sebenarnya aku hanya tak ingin terlihat aneh di depan Yesung ketika ia menceritakan tentang mantan kekasihnya. Tuhan, tolong jangan perlihatkan sikap salah tingkahku ini.

Yesung mengangguk. "Ne, benar. Namun ku fikir, semua itu hanya masa laluku. Tak seharusnya aku terus terpuruk seperti ini." Lanjut Yesung. Masa lalu katamu? Wow! Fantastic Baby!

"Jangan pernah mengatakan kalau Sungmin adalah masalalumu, Yesung… Meskipun Sungmin sudah tiada, tapi kalau ia mendengarnya, ia akan merasa sakit, bukan? Berhati-hatilah saat bicara, eoh?" kataku kini dengan menatapnya. Eits, aku bijak sekali?

Yesung lagi-lagi mengangguk. "Eh iya, kau… Kau ikut kan? Camping yang diadakan sekolah ini?" tanya Yesung padaku. Eh, ini benar-benar padaku?

"Molla.. Sepertinya tidak.." jawabku singkat.

"Wae, Ryeowook?"

Aku melihat ke awan sebentar. Lalu aku menghembuskan nafas, aku mencari alasan yang pas. Ditemukan! "Eerrr, maksudku, sepertinya aku tidak tahu.." jawabku membelokkan omongan. Lagi-lagi ia mengacak-acakkan rambutku. Berhenti melakukan itu, Yesung. Kau jangan membuat rasa sukaku padamu semakin memuncak.

"Ikutlah! Aku akan selalu menemanimu. Aku berjanji!" janji Yesung dengan memberikan jari kelingkingnya di depan wajahku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Disaat seperti ini, Yesung memang jagonya yang membuat hatiku beterbangan. Ooooh Yesung! Hentikan perlakuanmu yang memanjakanku itu!

.

.

.

Hari ini umma menjemputku dengan taksi. Karena kami akan langsung menuju Donghae uisanim. "Umma.."

"Ne, chaggiya?" jawab umma.

"Errr, bolehkah aku mengikuti camping bersama teman-teman sekolahku, umma?" tanyaku pada umma sebenarnya aku sangat ragu untuk mendapat izin dari umma. Umma begitu menjagaku dengan baik, ia sering tidak mengizinkanku melakukan hal yang membahayakanku.

"Kapan itu, chaggiya?"

"Kira-kira tiga hari lagi, umma.."

"Dengan siapa saja, Wookie?"

"Semua teman-temanku di sekolah umma.."

"Yesung?"

Ya, aku sering menceritakan tentang Yesung pada umma. Apalagi ketika Yesung sempat mengantarku pulang, umma sepertinya mulai suka dengan Yesung. "Dia ikut, umma.."

"Baiklah, kalau dengan Yesung, umma selalu percaya.." kata umma dengan mengusap lembut rambutku.

"Jinjja, umma?" tanyaku meyakinkan umma.

"Tentu saja. Asal, kau juga harus jaga kesehatanmu, eoh?" kata Leeteuk umma.

"Pasti umma!" seruku. Aku benar-benar merasa bahagia. Akhirnya aku bisa juga merasakan senang-senang bersama teman-temanku.

.

.

.

_Tiga hari kemudian…._

.

.

.

Tadi malam aku sudah menyiapkan semua barang-barang yang akan aku bawa untuk camping hari ini. Hanya tinggal sarapan saja. Ne, sekarang aku sedang bertiga di meja makan ini. Bersama Umma dan tentunya Yesung. Akhir-akhir ini Yesung jadi semakin dekat dengan umma. Dan sepertinya umma menyukai Yesung juga.

"Hati-hati ya, Ryeowook.." kata umma dengan mengelus-elus rambutku. Aku mempoutkan bibirku. Umma dan Yesung tertawa. "Jaga kesehatanmu.. Jangan lupa minum obat.. Yesung, ingatkan Ryeowook untuk selalu minum obat, ne?" kata umma.

"Obat? Obat apa, ahjumma?" tanya Yesung pada umma. Astaga! Aku langsung menginjak kaki umma dan dengan memberi tatapan isyarat agar umma tidak memberitahukan semuanya pada Yesung.

"Eerr, hanya vitamin, kok.." kata umma. Lalu ia menatapku sedih. Aku tersenyum.

"Baiklah umma.."

"Umma, tenang saja.. Aku akan meminum vitamin itu. Dan umma jangan khawatir juga, ne? Dan juga umma jangan membuat Yesung kerepotan hanya untuk menjagaku lah, umma.."

"Anio, Wookie.. Aku tak pernah merasa direpotkan… Asal kau tak lupa saja, ini semua tidak gratis!" kata Yesung. Wookie. Panggilan terbaru yang Yesung panggilkan padaku. Jujur saja, aku menyukai panggilan itu.

"Ya! Kau!" pekikku seraya memberikan tatapan eneg pada Yesung.

"Hahahaha, anio Wookie… Percayalah, aku akan selalu menjagamu." Katanya dan itu berhasil membuat pipiku langsung merah merona begitu mendengar ia berkata seperti itu. Sayangnya Yesung tak pernah sadar. Sayangnya Yesung tak pernah peka. "Selalu!" tambahnya dengan lebih menekankan kata itu.

Aku hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

-Ryeowook POV end-

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HUAAAH! Akhirnya kelar juga nih chapter! Enaknya sad ending atau happy ending nih? Enaknya nguras air mata, atau seneng nih? Minta Reviewsnya dong. Ngejelek-jelekin ini FF, atau ngejelek-jelekin author nggak pa-pa deh, asal nggak ngejelek-jelekin oppaku, Ryeowook sama Kyuhyun^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! **

**Nah ini nih! Chapter yang bener-bener bikin aku mikir keras, mau happy ending atau sad ending.**

**Cast:**

**Ryeowook**

**Yesung**

**Kibum**

**Sungmin**

**Dan pemain lain sesuai jalan cerita^^**

**Pair:**

**Yewook**

**Yemin**

**WARNING!**

**Typo(s), and Genderswitch. Masih nggak tega bikin cerita yang YAOI soalnya hehe-_-v**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, ok?**

**Summary:**

_**Aku begitu terpuruk, sehingga kau datang membantuku terbangun / Apakah cinta menuntut kesempurnaan? Tidak. Semua orang bilang, cinta itu apa adanya. Dan itu yang aku rasakan / Dengarlah, bagaimanapun keadaanmu, aku tetap setia. / Yesung, Ryeowook, Kibum, Sungmin, dan pemain Super Junior lain sesuai jalan cerita^^ / Yewook, Yemin.**_

**Note:**

**Judul sama Summary nggak nyambung sama cerita. Abis nggak jago bikin Summary sama Title. Wkwk. **

**.**

**Let's Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Author POV-

Yesung menepati janjinya pada Ryeowook. Yesung di acara sekolah ini selalu ada untuk Ryeowook. Dan juga, Yesung tak pernah lupa mengingatkan Ryeowook untuk meminum _vitamin_-nya itu. Dan Ryeowookpun selalu nurut jika Yesung menyuruh Ryeowook meminum vitamin itu.

Sekarang sudah tepat siang hari. Karena saat ini, panitia camping membiarkan untuk istirahat sejenak, Yesung mengajak Ryeowook ke suatu tempat di dekat lokasi camping mereka. Tempat itu sungguh berhasil membuat Ryeowook merasa tenang. '_Tempat apa ini? Seakan-akan aku bisa mendengar suara hatiku sendiri… Aku bisa mendengar jantungku yang sangat berdegup kencang, di sebelahnya._' Kata Ryeowook dalam hati.

"Kau suka tempat ini, eoh?" tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja, Yesung.. Gomawo, ne? Jeongmal gomawo…" kata Ryeowook. Ia masih terpaku dengan keadaan tempat yang ia pijak ini. Angin berhembus dari segala arah, merasuk ke dalam tubuh Ryeowook, hingga menusuk tulang Ryeowook. Namun, Yesung tak lupa untuk menyuruh Ryeowook menggunakan jaket tebal.

"Berterimakasihlah pada Tuhan, karena Ia sudah menciptakan tempat seindah ini." jawab Yesung. '_Seindah _wajahmu' lanjut Yesung dalam hati. Lalu ia memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang. Dan Ryeowook mulai merasakan kehangatan. Kehangatan yang mendalam. Kehangatan yang ingin terus menerus Ryeowook rasakan. Ryeowook menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Dan ia menyentuh tangan Yesung, untuk lebih mengeratkan pelukan itu. Ia ingin menambah kehangatan untuk tubuhnya sendiri. Dan ia membiarkan tangannya menggenggam tangan Yesung. "Kau lebih merasa nyaman, bukan? Aku akan melakukan apapun, dan sampai kapanpun, agar kau merasa nyaman denganku, Wookie.." bisik Yesung di telinga Ryeowook. Pelukan pertamanya.

Ryeowook mengangguk, masih dengan menikmati indahnya pemandangan disini. Dan juga masih menggenggam tangan Yesung yang kini ada dipelukannya itu. Ryeowook perlahan melepaskan tangan Yesung yang sedang memeluknya erat. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Lalu ia berbalik arah, menatap wajah Yesung. "Jeongmal gomawo, ne?" kata Ryeowook lalu ia memeluk Yesung. Berharap takkan berakhir, sekalipun maut memisahkan mereka. Ryeowook ingin selalu merasa nyaman seperti ini.

Yesung mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Ryeowook. "A, ne… Ada satu lagi yang belum kita laksanakan, Wookie.." bisik Yesung tepat di sebelah telinga Ryeowook.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ryeowook dengan melepas pelukan mereka. Kini Ryeowook terbingung-bingung sendiri, apa yang akan dilakukan Yesung.

Yesung duduk di tempat itu juga. Mau tak mau, Ryeowook mengikuti duduk di bawah. Lalu Yesung mengeluarkan dua carik kertas dan dua buah pena. Yang satunya, ia berikan pada Ryeowook. "Untuk apa ini?"

"Apa yang kau fikirkan tentangku, Wookie?" tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook sebelumnya.

"Banyak sekali, Yesung.."

"Bisakah kau menulisnya di lembaran itu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Ya, aku hanya ingin mengetahuinya saja. Hehehe. Nanti Lima tahun lagi, aku akan kembali. Dan melihat tulisanmu itu."

"Kembali? Memangnya kau mau kemana, Yesung?"

DEG! Pertanyaan itu cukup membuat Yesung salah tingkah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan setelah ini.

"Eeee, mmaksssudddkku, eerr lima tahun lagi kita akan kembali ke tempat ini untuk melihat tulisan itu." Jawab Yesung gugup.

"Kenapa harus lima tahun, Yesung? Tidakkah terlalu lama?" tanya Ryeowook masih dengan kondisi penuh pertanyaan di fikirannya.

"Kurasa tidak. Kkkarrenaa.. Lima angka kesukaanmu, bukan?" kata Yesung, penuh kebohongan. "Kau bisa melaksanakannya kan?" tanya Yesung cepat, sebelum Ryeowook kembali bertanya yang tidak ia inginkan.

"Baiklah.."

Lalu Ryeowook menulis sesuatu di surat itu. Yesung bisa melihat, mata Ryeowook yang sesekali berkaca-kaca. Yesung sendiri pun menulis surat itu harus dengan perjuangan yang berat.

"Bagaimana, Ryeowook? Sudahkah?" tanya Yesung lagi. Sepertinya Yesung sudah selesai menulis isi hatinya.

"Sebentar-sebentar… Nah sudah!" kata Ryeowook seraya memberikan surat tersebut pada Yesung. Yesung pun menerimanya.

"Wookie, tunggu dulu. Selama lima tahun ini, kau jangan dekat dengan namja lain selain aku, eoh? Janji?" kata Yesung pada Ryeowook seraya mengambil surat Ryeowook.

"Mengapa kau menuntutku seperti itu?"

"Ya, agar kau tak pernah menyesal nantinya. Karena semua orang akan tahu, aku lah jodoh yang pantas denganmu." Kata Yesung dengan sombong. Dan perkataan itu benar-benar-benar-benar-benar membuat jantung Ryeowook berdegup 10 kali lebih cepat. Hebat bukan? Ya, memang hanya Yesung yang bisa membuat Ryeowook merasa hebat.

Ryeowook terdiam, '_Kalau kau menyuruhku berjanji untuk tidak dekat namja lain, aku masih bisa memenuhinya. Namun, kalau kau menuntutku untuk menemanimu datang lagi kesini, lima tahun yang akan datang, aku tidak bisa mengucapkan janji itu, Yesung.._' lirih Ryeowook dalam hati. "Kau ini bicara apasih!"

"Sudahlah, Wookie. Berjanjilah saja.." paksa Yesung. Akhirnya Ryeowook mengangguk dan tersenyum. Diikuti dengan senyum Yesung. Lalu hening. "A, ne.. Lebih baik kita kubur saja, ne? Agar kertas ini tidak hilang. Baiklah, kau sebagai saksi, bahwa aku menguburnya, eoh?" kata Yesung dengan menggali tanah dengan tangannya.

Ryeowook lagi-lagi mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Setelah menggali, Yesung memasukkan sebuah surat tersebut di dalam sebuah kotak, lalu memasukkannya pada lubang galian tersebut. Dan menutupnya lagi. Lalu Yesung meratakan tanah, agar tidak ada siapapun yang curiga untuk membuka galian ini.

.

.

.

Camping sudah selesai. Sekarang saatnya kembali pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Seperti biasa, Yesung mengantar Ryeowook pulang terlebih dahulu.

Ketika sudah sampai di depan rumah Ryeowook, dan Ryeowook akan turun dari mobil Yesung, Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook. "Ryeowook.."

"Hm?" jawab Ryeowook sembari mengembalikan tubuhnya ke posisi sebelumnya.

"Mianhae… Maaf sebelumnya.." kata Yesung seketika.

"Wae, Yesung?" tanya Ryeowook seraya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku… Eerrr, lima tahun ke depan, aku.. Aku… Aku harus pindah ke luar negeri."

"Mwo?" kata Ryeowook dengan membelalakkan matanya paksa, dan dengan tampang sok kaget. Lalu tak lama kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau membuat lelucon saat ini? Benar-benar tak lucu, Yesung.." kata Ryeowook dengan tertawanya yang semakin mengecil.

"Anio, Ryeowook. Aku berkata jujur.." pernyataan Yesung ini berhasil membuat tertawa Ryeowook berhenti. Benar-benar berhenti.

"Jinjja?" tanya Ryeowook lemas dan pelan, bahkan hampir tak terdengar.

"Ne.. Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah mau ikut. Namun umma dan appaku yang memaksanya. Mianhae, Wookie.. Mian—"

"Baiklah, aku hargai keputusanmu, Yesung." sela Ryeowook singkat. Lalu ia mengambil barang-barangnya. "Gamsahamnida, atas semuanya, Yesung-sshi." Lanjut Ryeowook. Ia lebih menekankan perkataan Yesung-_sshi_. Lalu Ryeowook turun dari mobil Yesung dan segera memasuki rumahnya.

Di mobil Yesung, tenggorokan Yesung tercekat melihat ini semua, matanya memanas. Ia ingin menangis. Ia benar-benar ingin menangis.

'_Mengapa? Mengapa aku harus seperti ini? Mengapa bisa aku sejahat ini pada Ryeowook? Aku telah menyakitinya. Astaga! Tapi aku harus berbuat apa lagi? Cepat atau lambat, aku juga akan meninggalkannnya._' Lirih Yesung dalam hati.

-Ryeowook POV end-

-Yesung POV-

Lima tahun sudah aku meninggalkan Korea. Dan besok. Besok adalah hari terbahagiaku. Besok aku dan keluargaku akan kembali ke Korea. Hari esok adalah hari terbahagiaku, karena aku akan bertemu yeoja yang aku tunggu-tunggu. Lima tahun yang lalu, aku dan Ryeowook membuat janji untuk bertemu di tempat yang aku tunjukkan padanya. Untuk melihat surat itu, bersama.

.

.

.

Sudah setengah jam aku sampai di Korea. Dan aku segera menuju tempat yang aku janjikan dengan Ryeowook dulu, yang lokasinya dulu dekat dengan acara camping sekolah kami. Aku berjalan menuju kertas tempat kami mengubur dulu. Padahal lima tahun adalah waktu yang lama, tapi aku harap Ryeowook masih mengingat janji yang ku buat bersamanya.

Disana, aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda seseorang telah menggali lokasi itu. Apa mungkin Ryeowook sudah tak peduli lagi? Makanya ia melupakan janji yang aku dan dia buat?

Aku tidak terlalu merasa perbedaan pada lokasi ini dengan lima tahun lalu. Tanpa berfikiran lain, aku berjalan menuju tempat dimana aku mengubur surat itu. Aku sangat merasa sepi. Di antara surat itu sudah tertumbuhi banyak rumput liar, dan semakin terlihat tak terawat. Perlahan aku menggalinya, disana aku melihat satu buah kotak. Dan aku membukanya, disana terdapat dua lembar kertas yang terlipat bersama pensil. Aku mengambil kertas yang bertuliskan, _To: Kim Jong Woon as Yesung_. Aku membukanya, dan….

_Hai Yesung…_

_Apakabar? Apakah sudah lima tahun, Yesung? Kau tidak berbohong kan, dengan membaca suratku ini sebelum lima tahun? Hehehe._

_Kau tau? Sebenarnya aku tak pernah setuju untuk melakukan hal ini. Karena aku, aku tak pernah yakin untuk bisa menemanimu membaca suratku ini. Dan aku juga tak yakin aku bisa membaca suratmu kelak._

_Oh iya, jujur saja. Aku menyayangi kau. Dan aku mengagumimu semenjak ke-dua kalinya kita bertemu, di perpustakaan. Seharusnya kau pantas menyebutku egois. Karena seharusnya aku tidak boleh menyukai siapapun. _

_Mianhae, kalau misalnya hari ini, aku tidak bisa menemani kau membaca surat ini. Dan mian juga kalau aku belum bisa membaca suratmu. Semoga kau mengerti keadaanku. _

_Simpanlah surat ini baik-baik, eoh? Aku menuntutmu untuk menyimpannya! Karena aku sudah berjuang keras untuk tidak meneteskan air mataku di kertas ini. Hahahaha! _

TES! Air mataku menetes tepat di atas kertas ini. Apa kabar denganmu, Wookie? Kau masih baik-baik saja bukan? Kau… Kau sakit apa Wookie? Mengapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku? Mian, kalau aku meninggalkanmu lima tahun ini.

Tak punya fikiran lain, aku langsung meninggalkan tempat ini dan membawa dua surat dan dua pena ini menuju rumah Ryeowook.

Rumah Ryeowook berbeda dengan lima tahun lalu. Dulu rumah ini terlihat sangat asri. Apa mungkin ia pindah? Tok! Tok! Tok!

Tak lama kemudian terdapat seorang yeoja paruh baya yang menyambutku. "Nuguyo?" tanya yeoja itu.

"Saya Yesung, benarkah ini rumah Ryeowook? Apa ia sudah pindah?" tanyaku pada yeoja paruh baya tersebut.

"Anio.. Sudah sejak tiga tahun lalu ia pindah.."

"Dimana, eoh?"

"Sebentar akan aku tulis alamatnya, ne?" kata yeoja itu. Lalu aku mengangguk. Ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan kembali dengan membawa surat kecil. "Ini.."

"Baiklah, gamsahamnida.."

"Ne.. Cheonma.."

Aku segera melaju cepat dengan mobilku menuju alamat yang diberikan yeoja tadi.

Benarkah ini rumah Ryeowook? Rumah ini lebih sederhana dari yang sebelumnya.

Tok! Tok! Tok! "Permisi.." kataku pelan dengan mengetuk pintu rumah. Dan aku mengulanginya selama dua kali, karena belum ada yang menyambutku.

Tak lama kemudian seorang yeoja membuka pintu. "Kkkaaau… Kkkau Yesung, ne?" tanya yeoja itu padaku. Yeoja itu sangat familiar di fikiranku. Dulu yeoja itu tak terlalu keriput, sekarang wajahnya semakin keriput. Ya, seharusnya aku bisa berfikir, sudah lima tahun aku pergi, dan lima tahun itu tidak sebentar.

"Ne, ahjumma… Bisakah aku bertemu, Wookie?" tanyaku. Sebenarnya aku sudah punya fikiran kalau Ryeowook sudah pergi, tapi lebih baik aku positive thinking saja.

Leeteuk ahjumma menarik tanganku. Ia mengajakku memasuki rumahnya, di halaman belakang, aku melihat seorang yeoja tengah duduk di kursi roda dengan menghadap ke taman. "Ku harap kau bisa menerimanya, Yesung.." kata yeoja itu seraya meninggalkanku pergi.

Perlahan aku mendekati yeoja itu, "Ryeowook-ah…" kataku pelan. Lalu ia menoleh. Ia sangat terkejut melihatku. Wajahnya sangat pucat.

"Yesung?" tanyanya pelan dengan nada tak percaya. Ne, ini aku, Wookie… Ini aku. Aku semakin mendekati yeoja itu. Namun, bagian bawah tubuhnya tertutup oleh kain. Benarkah Wookie diamputasi? "Kau sudah lihat, eoh? Aku lumpuh. Aku tidak bisa jalan! Kakiku diamputasi. Aku sudah tidak normal. Aku sudah tidak sesempurna yeoja lain!" bentak Ryeowook padaku. Aku benar-benar terkejut. "PERGI, YESUNG! PPALI!" teriaknya sekaligus perintahnya itu.

"Anio.. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan, aku akan melakukan apa saja dan kapan saja, agar kau merasa nyaman! Apa kau lupa?" balasku sembari memeluknya.

"LEPASKAN! PERGILAH YESUNG! PERGI!" katanya dengan mendorongku hingga aku terjatuh. Saat aku ingin kembali memeluknya, ia terlihat benar-benar tidak menyukai kedatanganku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya, menuju Leeteuk ahjumma.

"Leeteuk ahjumma? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku.

Sekejap Leeteuk ahjumma menghembuskan nafasnya. "Sebenarnya ia mengalami kanker tulang. Semenjak kepergianmu ke luar negeri, ia jadi malas untuk meminum obat. Padahal, dokter berkata ia harus selalu minum obat, karena sekali saja ia malas, penyakit itu akan berkembang biak dengan gesit. Dan semenjak kepindahanmu ke luar negeri, ia begitu merasa kacau. Ia jadi malas minum obat lagi, hingga akhirnya penyakit itu menggerogoti tulang Ryeowook. Dan mau tak mau, Ryeowook harus diamputasi. Sebenarnya ahjumma tak pernah setuju dengan pengamputasian ini, namun ahjumma juga tidak mau melihatnya terus mengeluh kesakitan. Mungkin, obat sudah kebal untuknya.."

-Yesung POV end-

-Author POV-

"…..Dan mau tak mau, Ryeowook harus diamputasi. Sebenarnya ahjumma tak pernah setuju dengan pengamputasian ini, namun ahjumma juga tidak mau melihatnya terus mengeluh kesakitan. Mungkin, obat sudah kebal untuknya.."

Yesung benar-benar terharu mendengar cerita tentang kehidupan Ryeowook selama ia pergi. Yesung benar-benar merasa bersalah atas kepergiannya.

"Tapi tenanglah… Setiap kali ahjumma bertanya siapa yang dia benci, dia hanya menjawab, penyakit yang ia benci. Dan ia sama sekali tidak membencimu.." lanjut Leeteuk ke arah Yesung dengan tersenyum. Percayalah, ini adalah tatapan yang sangat tidak mengenakkan. Bibirnya memancarkan senyuman, namun matanya tidak, matanya memancarkan kesedihan.

"Lalu mengapa ia mengusirku, ahjumma?"

"Mungkin ia merasa malu akan kakinya yang sudah tiada.." kata Leeteuk lemas. "Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan dia lagi, ne? Aku tak mau Ia terus merasa terpuruk.." lanjut Leeteuk.

Lalu Yesung langsung meninggalkan Leeteuk. Yesung mantu durhaka, karena meninggalkan Leeteuk tanpa izin? Iya, benar. Tapi ia meninggalkan Leeteuk dan berjalan menuju Ryeowook di halaman rumah Ryeowook. Ia memeluk Ryeowook di taman tersebut.

"Mau apa lagi kau kesini? Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" kata Ryeowook dengan tubuhnya yang meronta-ronta dengan arti penolakan karena Yesung memeluk dirinya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan dengan pelukanku, ini Wookie? Apa kau sudah merasa hambar karena lima tahun ini aku meninggalkanmu? Itu alasan yang tidak masuk akal, Wookie.."

"Lepaskan aku, Yesung! Lepaskaan!" protes Ryeowook dengan menarik tangan Yesung yang sedang memeluknya.

"Apakah cinta menuntut kesempurnaan? Tidak. Semua orang bilang, cinta itu apa adanya. Dan itu yang aku rasakan denganmu, Wookie… Percayalah!" bisik Yesung di telinga Ryeowook.

Lalu Ryeowook jadi melemas. Ia rasa, tenaganya memang tak lebih kuat dari Yesung yang memeluknya. Dan Ryeowook membiarkan Yesung untuk tetap memeluk tubuhnya.

Di lain tempat terdapat seorang yeoja paruh baya yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan. Yeoja itu mulai menitikkan air mata. Ia tak mau mengganggu anak perempuannya itu dulu.

"Dengarlah, bagaimanapun keadaanmu, aku tetap setia." Lanjut Yesung di telinga Ryeowook. Ryeowook menangis, diikuti dengan tangisan Yesung juga. Air mata mereka bercampur menjadi satu di baju Ryeowook. Ketika Yesung merasa Ryeowook tidak lagi menolak pelukannya, Yesung sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya itu. "Dulu, aku begitu terpuruk, sehingga kau datang membantuku terbangun.. Bolehkah kini aku yang membantumu bangun, Ryeowook?"

Ryeowook terisak. "Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa bangun lagi, Yesung. Sampai kapanpun aku takkan bisa bangun. Aku tidak bisa berdiri…" kata Ryeowook dengan suaranya yang merendah.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku yang menopangmu… Biarkan aku yang menjadi pondasimu… Biarkan aku yang membuatmu merasa sempurna…" kata Yesung lagi. Kini ia benar-benar melepas pelukannya itu, lalu ia berjalan ke depan Ryeowook. "Aku sudah membaca suratmu. Kau lupa dengan suratku?" tanya Yesung di depan Ryeowook.

"Anio… Aku hanya tidak bisa menggali, dan mengambil suratmu, disana…" jawab Ryeowook. Sepertinya Ryeowook sudah menerima kehadiran Yesung di kehidupannya _lagi_.

"Maka dari itu, aku sengaja membawa ini untukmu, bacalah.." kata Yesung dengan memberikan secarik kertas. Kertas itu bertuliskan, _To: Kim Ryeo Wook as Ryeowook or My Wookie_.

_Hallooo..._

_Masih ingatkah kau dengan namja keren nan tampan sepertiku?_

_Masih ingatkah kau dengan yang mulia Yesung?_

_Kau belum merasa asing dengan nama Tuan Muda Yesung kan?_

_Ku harap kau masih mengingatku. Dan ku harap kau masih mengingat janjimu.._

_Kita akan membaca surat ini di tempat ini juga, bersama… _

_Dan kau tahu, aku sudah menyiapkan kejutan untukmu. Ku harap kau suka.._

_Baiklah yeoja manis, nan menyebalkan, tutuplah matamu!_

Surat itu berakhir. Ketika membaca surat itu, Ryeowook sempat tertawa. Setelah membaca surat itu, Ryeowook menutup matanya. Yesung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Lalu ia mengecup dahi Ryeowook pelan. "Kau boleh membuka matamu.." kata Yesung.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Kim Ryeowook?" tanya Yesung dengan memberikan satu kotak yang berisikan cincin yang sangat cantik.

"Mana mungkin, aku akan menikah dengan namja sesempurna kau, Yesung… Kau terlalu sempurna untukku."

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, Apakah cinta menuntut kesempurnaan? Tidak. Semua orang bilang, cinta itu apa adanya. Dan itu yang aku rasakan denganmu, Wookie… Percayalah! Kau yang membuatku sesempurna ini, Ryeowook.." kata Yesung meyakinkan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook terisak. "Ne… Ne… Aku mau.." kata Ryeowook dengan menangis dan memeluk namja yang terduduk di depannya.

Yesung melepas pelukan Ryeowook, memakaikan Ryeowook cincin itu, lalu ia mengecup dahi Ryeowook, dan Yesung kembali memeluk yeoja itu lagi. "Gomawo, Wookie… Jeongmal gomawo… Saranghae.. Jeongmal saranghae…" kata Yesung dengan tangisan terharu. "Kau tidak mengingkari janjimu, kan?"

"Janji apa?"

"Apakah selama lima tahun ini kau menginginkan namja lain?"

"Eeeerrr, sempat sih… Bahkan aku menginginkan namja itu, hingga sekarang…"

"Jinjja? Siapa namja yang kau maksud itu?" tanya Yesung dengan nada sedikit sebal.

"Namja itu bernama Ryeosung.. Aku sangat ingin ia lahir dari rahimku… Ne, Ryeosung adalah nama anak kita, kelak.." ledek Ryeowook.

Lalu Yesung kembali memeluk yeoja yang ia cintai itu lagi. Ia memeluk dengan sangat amat erat. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan calon istrinya itu. Ia benar-benar takut kehilangan Kim Ryeowook. Semoga Tuhan mendengarkan doanya.

Mereka tidak sadar, seorang yeoja yang cukup tua melihat kelakuan mereka. "Dengan hanya tiga puluh menit, Yesung bisa menumbuhkan tawa Ryeowook kembali. Terimakasih Tuhan, karena kau mau mendengar doaku. Terimakasih Tuhan, karena kau sudah mau mengembalikan Yesung ke tangan Ryeowook.." kata yeoja itu pelan.

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mian kalo chapter yang ini kurang memuaskan. Mian juga kalau ceritanya terlalu cepat. Eh iya, di chapter ini sedikit terinspirasi sama Film Korea. Lupa judulnya nih AuthorXDD kesamaannya itu waktu mereka ngubur surat. Nah tepat disitu, abis suka banget sama bagian itu. Yaudah mian deh kalo ikut-ikutan bikin kayak begitu-_-vvv**

**Awalnya mau selesaiin sampe chapter ini aja, tapi kok kepikiran buat ngelanjut. Hahaha, yaudah, read terus eoh?**

**Oh iya, mian juga kalau agak gak nyambung sama ceritanya. Minta Reviews-nya nggak pa-pa dong? Atau kalo butuh apa-apa, PM aja! Wkwkwk..**

_Thanks ya buat niisaa9, bluerose, cloud prince, leetaoury, SimbaRella, EternalClouds2421, Nana Kim, Yulia CloudSomnia, dwiihae, Devi AF, yuniep, SungKie, lenyclouds, snow, R'rin4869, Array' ryeowook always, Vowie. Thanks reviews kalian, love you! _


	4. Chapter 4

**LAST CHAPTERRR! YEEAAAHHH!**

**MINRIN, HWAITIINGG!**

**Cast:**

**Ryeowook**

**Yesung**

**Kibum**

**Sungmin**

**Dan pemain lain sesuai jalan cerita^^**

**Pair:**

**Yewook**

**Yemin**

**WARNING!**

**Typo(s), and Genderswitch. Masih nggak tega bikin cerita yang YAOI soalnya hehe-_-v**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, ok?**

**Summary:**

_**Aku begitu terpuruk, sehingga kau datang membantuku terbangun / Apakah cinta menuntut kesempurnaan? Tidak. Semua orang bilang, cinta itu apa adanya. Dan itu yang aku rasakan / Dengarlah, bagaimanapun keadaanmu, aku tetap setia. / Yesung, Ryeowook, Kibum, Sungmin, dan pemain Super Junior lain sesuai jalan cerita^^ / Yewook, Yemin.**_

**Note:**

**Judul sama Summary nggak nyambung sama cerita. Abis nggak jago bikin Summary sama Title. Wkwk. **

**.**

**Let's Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Ryeowook POV-

Nggak terasa ya? Hari ini udah ada di hari ulang tahun pernikahanku bersama Yesung yang ke 1 tahun. Rasanya baru saja kemarin Yesung melamarku. Ya, paling enggak masih nyangkut lah di memoriku. Sebelum aku tua dan pikun, aku nggak mau ngelupain saat Yesung melamarku.

"Sungie…" kataku di sebelahnya. Malam ini kami memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di malam pernikahan kami yang ke 1 tahun. Oh iya, semenjak kami menikah, aku jadi punya panggilan sayang pada Yesung, _Sungie _namanya.

Yesung menatapku masih dengan tangan yang melingkar di leherku. Kami duduk berdua di bawah indahnya malam. Kami terduduk di salah satu bangku di taman kesukaan kami. Yah, kalian tahu sendiri kan, kenapa aku duduk? "Wae, Wookie?"

Aku menatap wajahnya lebih dalam, dan mencari sesuatu di mata Yesung. Dan TET! Aku tidak menemukan apapun di mata Yesung selain tatapan cinta disana. Bukannya aku terlalu percaya diri, aku hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang aku lihat. Lalu aku membuang muka dengan melihat ke arah bintang. Yesung masih belum lepas pandangan dari wajahku. "Anio, Sungie.. Aku hanya terus berfikir. Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari dari diriku, Sungie?" tanyaku kembali menatap matanya.

"Mengapa kau memberikan pertanyaan bodoh itu lagi, eoh?" kata Yesung meninggi. Dan aku sedikit merasa takut, makanya aku hanya terdiam. Lalu Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya, ia mengatur nafasnya. "Kalau saja aku boleh memilih, aku tidak mau mencintai yeoja sepertimu!" ledek Yesung sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku terbelalak mendengarnya. "Mwo?" tanyaku kesal. "Ah Sungie! Aku membencimu! Aku benar-benar benci namja sepertimu!" kataku kesal.

"Lagian sih, kau selalu saja memberikan pertanyaan yang bodoh. Kau harus tau Wookie, aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Aku mencintaimu sepenuh hati, dan tanpa alasan. Kau tahu?" kata Yesung mulai memelankan suaranya.

Hening. "Yak! Kau bicara apa sih? Kau telah membuat suasana menjadi mellow, tahu? Sadarlah Sungie, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang appa!" balasku memecahkan keheningan.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu, Wookie?" tanya Yesung seraya menatapku dalam. "Kkkaau? Kau hamil, eoh?" lanjut Yesung lagi. Tersirat raut bahagia di wajahnya.

Aku tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. "Akhirnya aku akan menjadi seorang daddy…" kata Yesung dengan tersenyum bangga.

"Ddddaddy?" tanyaku. Ya, kalian bisa memanggilku yeoja babbo sekarang. Tapi hanya sekarang saja ya? Karena aku tidak tahu apa itu daddy.

"Daddy itu sebutan seorang appa dalam bahasa Inggris.."

"Siapa yang mengijinkan kau untuk menyuruh anak kita memanggil itu, kelak?" tanyaku. Dan pertanyaan itu membuat Yesung mati gaya. Aku hanya tertawa dalam hati.

"Ayolah, Wookie… Boleh kan? Dan nantinya, kau akan dipanggil mommy… Setuju?"

"No… No… No… No… No…" kataku dengan melihat ke arah atas.

Lalu tiba-tiba Yesung mendekatkan hidungnya ke hidungku, dan membiarkan hidungnya bertatapan dengan hidungku, membuat jarak wajahku dengan wajahnya semakin dekat. Untungnya kejadian itu hanya sekejap. Lalu Yesung kembali ke tempat semula dengan senyum-senyum sendiri. "Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?"

"Aku sangat merasa gemas padamu, mengertilah. Dan dengan cara seperti ini aku memberikan kasih sayangku. Namanya itu ummmmm, ummmm, noselove… yaaa.. noselove.." kata Yesung dengan tertawa sendiri. Dan aku hanya memberikan tatapan _jijik_ padanya.

Lagi-lagi keheningan mengisi kekosongan kami. "Wookie?"

"Hm?"

"Bolehkah aku seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan mendekatkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya. Dan ia melingkarkan tangannya di leherku. "Aku hanya ingin terus dekat denganmu, Wookie… Aku ingin menatap bulan bersamamu…." Kata Yesung.

"Tentu saja…" jawabku dengan menaruh kepalaku di bahunya. Aku sangat merasa nyaman di sampingnya. Dan bulan ini, menjadi saksi bahwa aku mencintainya. Benar-benar mencintainya. "Sungie…" kini giliranku yang menyapanya.

"Hm?"

"Saranghae… Jeongmal saranghae…"

"Nado, saranghae.." balasnya. Dan ia menenggelamkan tubuhku dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

_Lima bulan kemudian…._

.

.

.

Perutku kini benar-benar terlihat besar. Aku baru merasakan bagaimana rasanya hamil. Rasanya itu menyusahkan, tapi juga menyenangkan. Karena ketika aku bosan dan tak ada teman, aku bisa berteman dengan namja yang semakin hari semakin tumbuh di perutku ini. Namja yang kelak akan aku dan Yesung beri nama Ryeosung. Aku tidak mau namja itu bernama Sungwook, Yeryeo ataupun Yewook. Aku ingin namaku disebut yang pertama. Ya, kami sudah setuju, Kim Ryeosung adalah nama namja ini kelak.

Oh iya, akhir-akhir ini Yesung menyuruhku untuk sering-sering beristirahat. Ia benar-benar menunjukkan rasa cintanya padaku. Begitu pula dengan umma dan appa Yesung, mereka sering bermain ke rumah untuk menemuiku. Kadang Yesung sering iri melihatku, karena aku selalu saja dimanjakan, dan dia selalu saja dilupakan, aku jadi tertawa sendiri untuk mengingatnya. '_Sepertinya yang menjabat sebagai anak umma dan appa, hanya kau deh Wookie.._' itu yang dikatakannya ketika ia cemburu melihatku yang selalu dimanjakan umma dan appa Yesung.

Begitu pula dengan Leeteuk umma. Leeteuk umma sering mengajakku ke manapun yang biasa didatangi yeoja yang sedang hamil. Ia terlihat begitu menyayangiku. Andai saja, Kangin appa masih ada di dunia.

"Wookie.." kata Yesung yang sepertinya baru bangun tidur. Hari ini hari minggu, aku sudah bangun sejak pagi tadi. Untuk menyiapkan makan pagi, hari ini.

"Hm?" jawabku tanpa menghentikan aktifitasku di dapur ini.

Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Biasanya kalau seperti ini, ia meminta _noselove-_nya itu. "Anio! Kau tak lihat, perutku sudah sebesar ini, eoh?"

"Ne, ne, ne.. Johsumnida.." katanya dengan menyeruput kopi yang pagi ini aku buat. Lalu seperti appa-appa biasanya, ia membaca Koran. Aku hanya cekikikkan dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kim Ryeosung.. Kau Nampak manis sekali…." Kataku setelah aku melahirkan namja yang sudah Sembilan bulan lamanya aku nantikan. Di sebelahku, terdapat namja nomor tiga yang aku sayangi, setelah appa dan Ryeosung. Ye, namja itu bernama Yesung. Kim Jongwoon as Yesung.

"Hai, aku adalah daddymu.." kata Yesung.

Aku menatap Yesung tajam. "Siapa yang menyuruh anak kita untuk memanggilmu itu, eoh?"

"Bbaaaikkkllaaaaah, hai Ryeosung, aku adalah appamu.." kata Yesung pasrah.

Aku tertawa dalam hati. Dan aku sekarang merasakan indahnya mempunyai keluarga yang utuh. Meskipun disini, aku tidak lagi menjadi seorang anak. Kangin appa, aku sudah mempunyai anak. Kini aku baru tau, betapa bahagianya mempunyai anak. Seperti inikah yang kau rasakan dulu, appa?

END!

.

.

.

**YAWWWNNNN! Akhirnya selese juga ini FF. Fiuuuuuuuhhhh! Eh mian, kalo bagian akhirnya ini nggak seru banget. Bahkan, kalian boleh bilang kalo Chapter 4 ini emang nggak penting, wkwkw.**

**Oh iya, maaf juga kalo waktu Ryeowook hamil, Cuma ditayangin sedikit. Dan lagi, waktu Ryeowook melahirkan, nggak ditayangin juga. Soalnya author kasian banget sama Wookie. Wehehehe.**

**Reviews, maybe? Okdeeeehhhh Tattaaa! See You!**

_Oh iya, thanks buat Liliz Cloudsomnia, Vowie, SungKie, Guest, Cloud Prince, yunip, Yulia Cloudsomnia, niisaa9, EternalClouds2421, lenyclouds, bluerose, dyahYWS yang udah mau kasih reviews. Maaf ngga bisa bales satu-satu hehe^^ Love you!_


End file.
